


4 damning words

by Han68000



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Massage, Loki Needs a Hug, Obession, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unrequited Love, inspired by another work, loki gives you a massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han68000/pseuds/Han68000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work inspired by "The Horror of Our Love" and is a gift to its author (see notes </p><p>The world kneeled before him and his queen<br/>He looked at her face "They will love you as I do in time" (y/n)'s lips turned up "I will give you everything (y/n)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thisdorkficthing).



> This work is insipred by "The Horror of Our Love" by thisdorkyficthing and is set in an AU in which Darcy(the reader) does not die  
> Also I'm leaving up to the reader to decide if you(Darcy) are actually in love with Loki of not  
> Now new and improved with me beta

The world kneeled before him and his queen.  
He looked at her face, "They will love you as I do in time" (y/n)'s lips turned up. "I will give you everything (y/n)" Loki looked in his queen's eyes, fathomless (e/c) that he could get lost in.  
Loki heard footsteps and cursed the Norn's for interrupting this moment with her.  
"My queen I believe our guests have arrived"  
"Guests?"  
He held her hand as they walked to the roof of Stark tower You gasped when she saw them the Avengers.

Bruce was wearing some sort of collar and the rest looked as though they had been fighting for their lives (which they had). The were all chained and held by Frostgiants (y/n) gasped when she saw them  
Loki looked at them with a perverse sort of glee, "KNEEL" his eyes went wide at the command.  
"You sick fucking bastard" Natasha spat.  
Loki chuckled "I always liked you Spider too bad you'll soon be dead" all including (y/n) gasped.  
"You would summon the wrath of Asgard to you, brother?" Thor piped in disbelief.  
Loki eyes turned cold he waved his hand and force seemed to choke Thor.

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER YOU WORTHLESS HAMMERLESS DOG" Loki kicked him and released Thor from his invisible hold.

"No fool unlike your companions you will live to watch your world burn" Loki turned on a heel "kill them!"  
"No" you piped up your voice sounding small.  
"What?" Loki looked at you dumbfounded.  
"Please Loki" he relaxed, his name was honey on your lips, "But they would seek to you, my dove, my precious (y/n)"  
"My king" you touched the back of his neck and stroked the hair that poked out from the bottom of his helmet  
He groaned at the welcome touch

"Only for you (y/n)"

Loki looked toward them his face the very definition of stoicism. "You all should worship her as the goddess she is because she has just saved your lives!"  
Tony chuckled "You sick fuck you actually think she loves you Reindeer games she's just playing to your ego because she's terrified of you sicko."  
Loki's teeth clenched so hard you thought they might break, he walked over and punched him.  
Repeatedly  
By the time his was done Loki's fists were covered in the metal man's blood Tony was barley breathing his lips were bloody his nose and jaw were broken. Loki was breathing hard and ragged "get them out of my sight" he screamedthey were marched out as Loki wiped the blood of his hands  
"My beloved" he touched your face

"You are truly a beautiful creature, no that word can not hold a candle to how I feel about you, you shall be the greatest queen who ever lived" He wiped a tear that rolled down your cheek "A monster like me should not even be allowed to look at your beauty" he cursed himself. "You should not have seen that only the most beautiful things should grace those eyes of yours" he kissed away a tear. "Please don't hate me"  
"I could never hate you my love" Loki let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Love" The word ran though his mind as tears found their way to his eyes.

"Y..You..Love Me?" This couldn't be real a trick the Norn's were playing in his sick twisted joke of a life.  
You took a breath "Yes" (y/n) breathed.  
"Say it please" Loki's mouth was agape he as pleaded with your to say those four damning words.  
"I love you Loki"  
He kissed you like he was drowning man and (y/n) held the only oxygen. Loki hadn't let himself kiss her since he had hurt her Damn Him. Loki vowed that he would worship her forever his love his queen his everything his (y/n)


	2. Loving your King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives his queen massage followed by some cunning linguistics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony fresh smut NSFW
> 
> Also this my first smut fic so constructive criticism welcome
> 
> I recently added a bit that includes some excerpts from the Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr

Loki kissed you, you tasted divine like pure honey and bliss he could die here and be happy.  
Loki leaned down and picked you up bridal style, never once breaking the kiss as he carried you to their makeshift chambers  
'these are not worthy of his queen' he thought. With a wave of his hand the room changed to a luxurious bedroom with cool black floor and lovely gold vanities and an enormous bed with green and gold sheets.  
Loki laid you on the bed with a gentleness that surprised you, like you were a fine porcelain doll.  
"Does it please you (y/n)?" Loki asked imploringly.  
"Yes" You smiled.  
"Your smile is a ray of sunshine to my dark soul," Loki thought he would cry. "I will kill anyone who dares take your smile" Loki's hands cupped your face.  
Your king kneeled at the end of the bed.  
"May I remove your shoes my dove?" A hand caressing your heels  
You nodded.  
His fingers made shift work of the buckles he massaged and kissed your feet worshipfully, cupping the souls you moaned loki's hands released feet like they burned him.  
"Did I hurt you?" He gasped.  
"No it just felt good my love so I moaned" you said wishing wanting Loki's hands in your aching feet.  
"If I do tell me and I will stop" Loki said piercing green eyes boring into your soul.  
He returned to his ministrations finding every knot and kneading it  
Loki slowly kissed his way up your leg. Only stopping to wave his hand causing your dress to evaporate leaving in only your black panties on your body. Loki grabbed the seam with his teeth and pulled them down your legs; never breaking eye contact with you. The God of Mischief kissed up your leg and up toward your breasts which he then suckled licked.  
Loki grabbed both your breasts Norns she was perfection. He was not worthy of her, angelic beings such as she should never be touched by a demon like him. He pushed that thought from his mind as the licked that prefect space between her two creamy mounds.A hand lavished one breast while his mouth worshipped the other his free hand dropped down and fondeld her clit  
Your mind was racing you grabbed the sheets so hard you knew they would rip. You bucked against that friction driving her wild.  
"Oh (y/n)" he moaned into your breast as he gripped a nipple in his teeth the vibrations running straight to your clit.  
Loki felt you coming closing as he quickly switched so your sweet honeypot was against his slivertounge; his bones ached with need to take her. but he would be gentle with (y/n) Loki would never forgive himself for hurting you. A toungue lavish you clit you gripped his hair as you came screaming.

He kissed youy thighs through the aftetmath of your pleasure lapping your divine nectar as he kissed The King crawls forward his arms shaking with need.  
"Did I please you?" He asked with closed eyes  
"Mmmmhhhhh" you responded you mind unable to grasp the concept of words  
Loki kissed you "I love you (y/n)" he swore would worship you for all his immortality. "I wish to always fall asleep with my head on your prefect breasts hearing your heartbeat" he moved your hand to his hair. "your hand in my hair our legs tangled together you are my tenth realm my home my paradise my queen" he laid gentle kisses on your breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter work and the next chapter will be full of lemony goodness so until then comments and Kudos will nourish me (kind criticism welcome)
> 
> My tumblr is bobbobido


End file.
